kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Shiny
"Shiny" is the fifth opening of the Kyōkai no Rinne Anime (first opening of the third season), performed by Yoru no Honki Dance. Kanji Lyrics 運命で惹かれあった僕ら 紡いで繋がりあった2つのワールド 不完全 But I don't care！ただ未完成なストーリーが読みたい 曖昧にぼやかした僕の思いは 2人の日々で生まれ変わりそうだな チューインガムのよう膨らんだ妄想が最後じゃ味気ないもんな 手に入れたくて見つめていたらもう 気持ちが止めらんない黙ってられない Tell me Tell me 吐き出す声が今夜 届いてくれるだけでいいんだ でいいんだ Tell me Tell me 始まりそうかい？ 思いは 胸の中で 半信半疑だった僕の思いは 廻り廻って生まれ変わりそうだな 200点満点な君のまだ未解決なストーリーが知りたい やりきれなくて沈んでいたって 気持ちは収まんない離れられない Tell me Tell me 吐き出す声が今夜 届いてくれるだけでいいんだ でいいんだ Tell me Tell me 鳴り止みそうもない思いは 胸の中で Tell me Tell me 吐き出す声が今夜 届いてくれるだけでいいんだ でいいんだ Tell me Tell me 湧き出す高らかな声が 届けてくれるだけでいいんだ でいいんだ Tell me Tell me 始まりそうかい？ 思いは 胸の中で Rōmaji Lyrics Unmei de hikareatta bokura Tsumuide tsunagari atta futatsu no world Fukanzen But I don't care! Tada mikansei na SUTOORII ga yomitai Aimai ni boyakashita boku no omoi wa Futari no hibi de umarekawarisou da na CHUUINGAMU no you fukuranda mousou ga saigo ja ajikenai mon na Te ni iretakute mitsumete itara mou Kimochi ga tomerannai damatte rarenai Tell me Tell me hakidasu koe ga kon'ya Todoite kureru dake de iinda de iinda Tell me Tell me hajimarisou kai? omoi wa Mune no naka de Hanshinhangi datta boku no omoi wa Meguri megutte umarekawarisou da na Nihyakuten manten na kimi no mada mikaiketsu na SUTOORII ga shiritai Yarikirenakute shizundeitatte Kimochi wa osamannai hanarerarenai Tell me Tell me hakidasu koe ga kon'ya Todoite kureru dake de iinda de iinda Tell me Tell me nariyamisou mo nai omoi wa Mune no naka de Tell me Tell me hakidasu koe ga kon'ya Todoite kureru dake de iinda de iinda Tell me Tell me wakidasu takaraka na koe ga Todokete kureru dake de iinda de iinda Tell me Tell me hajimarisou kai? omoi wa Mune no naka de English Lyrics Pulled together by fate We weaved our respective worlds into one. It’s incomplete, but I don’t care! I just want to read that unfinished story. With my feelings rendered uncertain It seems I might be reborn in these days with you. But these expanding delusions are like chewing gum, they’ll lose their flavour in the end. Wishing you were mine, staring at you These feelings just won’t stop, I can’t remain silent Tell me! Tell me! As I spit out the words tonight I wish for my voice to reach you. It’s all I want, all I want! Tell me! Tell me! Are you starting to feel a spark? Those feelings Are inside your heart These feelings conceived while still half in doubt Seem they’ll come full circle and be reborn. You’re a perfect 200 and I want to know how your unresolved story unfolds. Even if I can’t bear it... Even if I’m feeling down... These feelings still won’t subside, I just can’t let go Tell me! Tell me! As I spit out the words tonight I wish for my voice to reach you. It’s what I want, what I want! Tell me! Tell me! Those feelings that won’t sound out Are inside your heart Tell me! Tell me! As I spit out the words tonight I wish for my voice to reach you. It’s what I want, what I want! Tell me! Tell me! As it gushes out, loud and clear I wish for my voice to reach you. It’s what I want, what I want! Tell me! Tell me! Are you starting to feel a spark? Those feelings Are inside your heart Trivia * Although Otome Rokudo and Ichigo appear in this opening, they don't appear until the beginning of the second half of this season in which a new opening is used. Category:Music